The Reaper Saves Lives
by XxBeauty-Xx-Of-xX-EternityxX
Summary: How I wish a scene in My Soul To Steal went. OOC. Taylee! One Shot.


**(A/N) Okay, so I'm a huge Tod/Kaylee fan, and decided to write a one-shot about them. This is what happens when I'm bored at night. :P Just to warn you, this is slightly OOC.**

**~Dedicated to my sis, whose also a Taylee fan, & who didn't think I could write a fanfiction.**  
><strong>(And she was probably right...) She's also my Beta! xD<strong>

**Anyways, here's my version of how I think this scene should have gone In _My Soul To Steal_.**  
><strong><br>**_**Strong, warm arms wrapped around me from behind. "I've got you," Tod whispered in my ear as Avari charged us.**_

**_An instant later, we stood in the Eastlake kitchen, Tod still holding me from behind. My right foot stood in white glop from a busted bottle of mayonnaise. Emma stared at me from three feet away, eyes wide with shock._**

**_Across the room, Nash was hunched over in pain and exhaustion, wrapped in Sabine's arms._**

****Disclaimer:**_** -**_**I DON'T OWN THE SOUL SCREAMERS SERIES-****

My version~

A few silent tears escaped my eyes and rolled freely down my face, until I swiped at them with the back of my hand, embarassed to be seen crying by Avari. The Netherworld Eastlake kitchen looked eerily like the one back home, aside from a few pieces of missing furniture and appliances.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around me from behind. "I've got you," Tod whispered, and I closed my eyes at the feel of warm breath against my cheek. In those moments, I almost forgot about all the terrible things that had happened in the past few months. I forgot about Nash and Sabine. Forgot about Avari and Invidia. I even forgot about the Netherworld, and all the terrifying, power hungry creatures living there. Because in that moment, for once in a long, long time, things felt _right._

Until suddenly, reality came rushing back to me. I knew that if Tod didn't blink us out of there right then, I may very well be living my last moments. It felt like hours that I'd been standing there with my eyes closed, wrapped in Tods arms, but I knew for sure it could only have been a few seconds.

And when I finally opened my eyes, I was relieved to see that I was standing in the familiar Eastlake kitchen, in my own _normal _world, surrounded by all of my friends. And I'd never been more happy or relieved in my life. As I looked around the room though, someone seemed to be missing. A certain grim reaper with curly blond hair was nowhere to be found, until I heard a farmiliar voice call from behind.

"Looking for someone?" he asked, and I felt a warm smile creep over my face. I spun around to find Tod smiling down at me from a few feet away. I ran up and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"You saved my life," I whispered and a few more tears formed in my eyes as I imagined what would have happened if Tod hadn't shown up. I burried my face in his chest and we stood like that for what seemed like forever. Then, he pulled away, one hand on each of my shoulders. His lips parted as if he were about to say something. Nothing came out, and he seemed to freeze. I met his eyes only to see that his irises were slowly swirling, a mixture of faint blues and greens.

Standing over me, he tilted his head down the slightest bit, and without thinking, I brought myself onto my tip toes, leaning my head back, and our lips met. It was like a bolt of electricity shooting through my body. I got the same feeling that I'd gotten the first time Nash and I had kissed. Tod's eyes flutterd in surprise, and his body tensed. But he eventually relaxed and accepted the kiss.

His lips felt surprisingly soft and warm against mine, and though I knew it was wrong, I craved more. Forgeting about all the eyes that were probrably glued to us at the moment, my arms found their way around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I was relieved when he kissed me back. I knew this wasn't right, especially with Nash a few feet away. But when Tod was with me, things felt perfect. I knew I could be myself around him. With Nash, I couldn't help but wonder what he really thought about me. I always thought I wasn't good enough for him. Like he could do so much better, and I was just a temporary 'play thing'. But Tod made me feel complete.

In that moment, it felt like time was frozen between us. But it must have been only seconds later when we pulled away, and all I could think about was how I wanted more. I already missed the feel of his lips against mine, and the heat of his body so close to me. That may have started out as a simple 'thank you' kiss, but turns out, we both got a little carried away in the end.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I'd always known I had feelings for Tod, but I kept pushing them away to make room for Nash. Only now was I beginning to realize that he no longer needed me, and I no longer needed him. Sabine did. And he needed her as well. And although It hurt a bit to think about them together, I knew it was best for us all.

When I turned to find Nash staring at me, I could clearly see hurt and anger twisting in his eyes under all the pain and exhaustion. My daze was broken, and I felt my face heat up. Why had I let the kiss go that far? Unable to form words in my now dry mouth, I stood there, looking around the room, feeling embarased and more than a little guilty for what had happened. Nash and I hadn't officially broken up, but we weren't _together _either. And although I'd practically just had a full on makeout session with his brother, I couldn't help but feel jealous of the fact that he was now sitting on the floor, tangled in Sabine's arms.

I turned back to the reaper standing beside me. "Uhmm... Thanks... For saving my life." I awkwardly muttered, attempting to break the silence.

But Tod was right. I guess Sabine _was _right for Nash. I could see it all over their faces. Although I knew he loved me, he clearly still loved her too. Which would make it that much easier to get over me, and I had no right to get in the way of that.

One other thing Tod was right about... there was someone better out there. And he just happened to be standing right next to me.

**Thanks for reading! And I know this would never actually happen in the books, although I wish it did. Please don't complain. This is just my version. How I thought (wished) this scene should have been like.  
>Review please! :P<strong>


End file.
